Lee Jihoon : Love Confess Now or Never
by tofu.looks
Summary: Jihoon dan Soonyoung terlibat friendzone yang terlihat sangat manis namun bagi Jihoon sangat menyakitkan. Jadi, untuk mengakhiri dan memastikan bahwa harapannya tidak keliru, lebih baik Jihoon menyatakannya duluan, kan?/ "Kau ikut prom?"/ "Aku menyukaimu!"/ SOONHOON/GS/LIL-BIT HURT/A REALLY LONG ONESHOOT/


_**TITLE**_

 _ **Lee Jihoon : Love Confess. Now or Never.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author**_

 _ **Yehetohorat794**_ __ __ _ **(ganti uname)**_

 _ **.**_

 __ **CAST**

 _ **Lee Jihoon**_ _ **(GS)**_

 _ **Kwon Soonyoung**_

 _ **Hong Jisoo (GS)**_

 _ **Lee Seokmin**_

 _ **Yoon Jeonghan (GS)**_

 _ **Etc.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 **SUMMARY**

 **.**

 _ **Jihoon dan Soonyoung terlibat friendzone yang terlihat sangat manis namun bagi Jihoon sangat menyakitkan. Jadi, untuk mengakhiri dan memastikan bahwa harapannya tidak keliru, lebih baik Jihoon menyatakannya duluan, kan?/ "Kau ikut prom?"/ "Aku menyukaimu!"/ SOONHOON/GS/LIL-BIT HURT/A REALLY LONG ONESHOOT/**_

 **GENRE**

 **.**

 _ **Romance/Friendship/Lil-bit hurt/**_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **.**

 _ **Semua cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing – masing. Saya hanya memiliki cerita dan alurnya saja.**_

 **WARNING**

 **.**

 _ **GS!JIHOON! SOONHOON/ Jihoon sama Soonyoungnya agak keluar dari karakter sebelumnya/A really long one shoot, you may bored when you read this. Please give me review when you're done read this.**_

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading! Give Review!**

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

"Hufft..."

Suara hembusan nafas Jihoon yang lelah itu tertutup oleh suara band yang menggema di convention hall itu. Matanya menatap sendu pada seseorang di depan sana. Dia, laki – laki itu sedang fokus memainkan bass nya. Terlihat begitu karismatik dan sangat keren. Kali ini, Jihoon mengakuinya.

Dia sedang berada di hari besar. Prom Night sekolahnya, yang untuk terakhir kali nya.

Semua terlihat berpasang – pasangan, dan sebenarnya, sangat ramai disini. Tapi, kenapa Jihoon masih merasa sepi?

Dan dimana pasangannya?

Dia di depan. Pasangannya adalah orang yang sedang memegang bass itu.

Seseorang yang sukses memporak-porandakan hatinya, tanpa merasa kasihan pada pemiliknya. Seseorang yang selalu berbuat manis tapi meninggalkan kesan menyayat di hatinya. Seseorang yang tidak jelas hatinya berada pada siapa. Seseorang yang tak dapat memastikan apapun, sekalipun ini adalah saat yang terakhir.

Jihoon sudah berdandan sangat cantik, dia bak putri malam ini. Gaunnya yang bewarna aquamarine itu menjadi sangat mencolok di antara gaun dan kemeja bewarna merah maroon dan hitam.

Matanya sudah di rias dengan sangat indah, dan Jihoon tak ingin hal yang indah itu hancur dalam waktu singkat. Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti ini? Karena.. Dia ingin menangis. Sungguh.

Kwon Soonyoung di ujung sana masih tetap memetik senarnya, seakan bukan menjadi pelaku dari rasa ingin menangis Jihoon. Tapi, Jihoon tak bisa menyalahkannya.

Jihoon yang biasanya hanya curi – curi pandang padanya, kini berani menatapnya langsung, walaupun dari jauh. Dan Jihoon bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup saat Soonyoung membalas tatapannya itu lalu mengarahkan matanya ke arah yang lain.

Jihoon menundukkan wajahnya. Membiarkan sebagian rambutnya menutup wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Kenapa sangat sesak?"

Jihoon bermonolog di dalam hati. Berteriak kesakitan dan merintih di dalamnya.

"—Jihoon-ah? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Suara Jisoo mengagetkannya. Dia menangkat kembali wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Jisoo yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Aniya, Soo – unnie, Naneun Gwaenchanna.."

Jisoo terlihat tersenyum kecil. "Kau bingung bagaimana cara mau mengatakannya?"

Jihoon menatapnya lagi, lebih dalam. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Jika kau belum siap, lebih baik jangan katakan ka—"

"—Tidak, eonnie. Aku tidak mau menunda – nunda nya lagi. Aku ingin tenang, aku ingin benar – benar mengenyahkan dirinya dari pikiranku. Aku benar – benar ingin menjauhkan segala tentangnya. Aku tidak sanggup lagi"

Jisoo terlihat tersenyum sekali lagi, tapi kali ini sendu. Jihoon bisa merasakan vibe nya.

"Akan ada jeda nanti, dan dia pasti akan duduk bersama kita disini, di bangku penonton. Katakan padanya saat itu"

Jihoon mengangguk kilas. Lalu menatap Jisoo dari atas sampai bawah. "Woah, eonnie, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, gaun mu benar – benar di luar dugaanku!"

Jisoo tertawa manis bagaikan putri keraton, "Aku bahkan hampir dimakan Seokmin saat dia lihat aku memakai gaun ini, but thank's Jihoon – ah.." Jisoo melihat Jihoon, "...Dan kau cukup berani memakai pakaian yang beda dari dresscode kita, tapi Jihoon, aquamarine memang sangat cocok dengan mu! Terlihat sangat manis dan anggun. Siapa pasanganmu, malam ini?"

Jihoon menatap Jisoo, hendak menjawab, tapi.. "—Ah! Biar ku tebak!"

Jihoon menatap Jisoo lebih dalam, "...Pasti, Soonyoung, kan?"

Jihoon mengulas senyum kecil, lalu menangguk. "Ah kan! Aku juga aneh kenapa dia memakai warna navy blue."

Jihoon tersenyum lebih lebar.

.

.

.

 _ **Semalam..**_

 **LeeJi**

 **Yak, Soonyoung – ah..**

 _ **(11.25 p.m)**_

 _Jihoon menghela nafas kecil setelah mengirim line itu pada Soonyoung. Dia menatap long-dress nya yang tergantung di depan lemarinya itu. Bewarna aquamarine dengan sedikit kerlap – kerlip disana sini. Gaun yang sangat indah dan pantas. Dan juga satu – satunya long-dress kesukaannya._

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Kenapa?**

 _ **(11.27 p.m)**_

 _Jihoon mendecih membacanya. "Kenapa sok dingin? Tch.." Jihoon menggumam, dirinya mengubah posisinya menjadi telungkup. Tangannya dengan luwes mengetikkan disana._

 **LeeJi**

 **Besok ikut Prom?**

 _ **(11.27 p.m)**_

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Hn.**

 _ **(11.28 p.m)**_

" _Apakah aku berbuat salah padanya? Kenapa sangat dingin" gerutu Jihoon._

 **LeeJi**

 **Siapa pasanganmu?**

 _ **(11.28 p.m)**_

 _Jihoon menahan nafas saat mengirimnya. Dia tidak terlihat murahan, kan?_

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Tidak ada. Kenapa?**

 _ **(11.29 p.m)**_

 _Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya lega._

 **LeeJi**

 **Aku juga belum. Bagaimana jika kita umm..**

 _ **(11.30 p.m)**_

 **LeeJi**

 **Berdua?**

 _ **(11.30 p.m)**_

 _Jihoon menahan nafasnya di tengah himpitan detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Matanya menutup erat, takut melihat balasan Soonyoung._

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Aku malas berpasang – pasangan.**

 **Kenapa harus begitu, sih?**

 _ **(11.32 p.m)**_

 _Jihoon menatapnya layar ponselnya jengkel._

 **LeeJi**

 **Ini pertamamu mengikuti prom, ya?**

 _ **(11.33 p.m)**_

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Hn.**

 _ **(11.35 p.m)**_

 _Jihoon mengangguk kecil, "Pantas.."_

 **LeeJi**

 **Pakai baju nuansa biru, ya?**

 _ **(11.36 p.m)**_

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Ji, dresscode nya merah dan hitam.**

 **Kau ingin jadi bahan tertawaan?**

 **Jangan mengada – ngada, pabbo-ya**

 _ **(11.38 p.m)**_

 **LeeJi**

 **Tidak mau tahu pokoknya aku akan me**

 **-makai warna aquamarine! Titik.**

 _ **(11.40 p.m)**_

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Terserahmu, pendek.**

 **Aku tidak pernah mengiyakan**

 **soal couple ini, kok. Jadi, pa**

 **-kai saja biru mu itu.**

 _ **(11.42 p.m)**_

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Aku tidak peduli**

 _ **(11.45 p.m)**_

 _Dan Jihoon hanya bisa diam dengan rasa sesak membacanya. Matanya membentuk sebuah bendungan. Hatinya serasa di tusuk oleh benda tajam._

 _Jihoon mengulas senyum pahitnya, lalu dengan segera mematikan ponselnya._

 _Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas pesan Soonyoung itu._

.

.

.

Jihoon tersenyum hangat mengingatnya, dia lalu kembali melihat Soonyoung di depan.

Ya, dia memang tidak pernah mengiyakan soal berpasangan ini, tapi anak itu sepertinya setuju. Dilihat dari pakaiannya. Soonyoung memakai navy blue, dan bukan merah, padahal semalam Soonyoung seakan menyuruhnya mengganti dress nya menjadi dress merahnya.

Mereka berdua memang menjadi yang beda dari semua orang di gedung ini. Dan semua orang langsung mengira bahwa Soonyoung dan Jihoon berpasangan untuk malam ini.

Walau dengan senyuman itu, tetap, Jihoon menyimpan pedih di hatinya.

.

.

.

"...You look so beautiful in white.."

Suara Soonyoung yang lembut mengalun di ruangan lebar ini. Laki – laki itu lumayan pandai memainkan nada dan bahkan pandai dalam urusan menggaet hati wanita.

"..Tonight" Lalu, lagu itu berakhir, dan menuai beberapa sorakan dan tepuk tangan. Sebenarnya sudah biasa sih mendapatkan yang seperti ini, band Soonyoung kan memang terkenal di penjuru Seoul.

Soonyoung menatap wajah teman – teman sekolahnya malam ini satu persatu. Bukan, maksudku teman sekelasnya. Dia hanya meneliti setiap wajah dari orang – orang yang duduk bagian pojok kanan belakang, dimana tertulis "XII SCIENCE – 2 HERE!"

Ya, disana adalah tempat duduk teman – teman sekelasnya.

Soonyoung mendecih sembari memasang senyum geli melihat teman - teman se – gengnya, bukan apa – apa, hanya saja yang membuatnya geli dan kesal adalah teman – temannya itu malah enak _ranked_ bersama di saat hari yang berarti begini. Wen Junhui, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu, Vernon, dasar manusia analog!

Soonyoung menghina dari dalam hati.

Hahaha..

Lalu mata Soonyoung beralih pada deretan perempuan peramai hidupnya. Ya, bisa Soonyoung akui, malam ini semuanya tampak cantik dengan setelan masing – masing. Jeonghan begitu cantik dengan longdress merah menyalanya, Seungkwan dan Minghao terlihat berbeda malam ini, begitu dewasa, begitu juga dengan...Jihoon.

Soonyoung mendecih kecil melihat perempuan dengan gaun aquamarine nya itu.

"Kenapa sok cantik, sih?"

Soonyoung memusatkan pandangannya pada sang gadis yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Seungcheol, si ketua kelas. "Dasar bodoh, itu terlalu terbuka!" gumam Soonyoung setelah memandangi baju Jihoon lalu kembali mendecih.

Matanya tetap terarah pada Jihoon yang kini sedang tertawa lebar, seakan tidak mempunyai masalah.

Soonyoung mengulas senyum yang sangat tipis, "Mau bagaimanapun kau menyembunyikannya, buncit mu tetap terlihat, Ji."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Sesi Photobooth dimulai. Bagi siswa kelas XII SCIENCE – 1, bisa bersiap- siap di space yang telah tersedia, kita akan mulai dalam 3 menit, bersiap-siaplah~"

Suara MC itu mengagetkan Jihoon yang daritadi melamun. Dia menatap Seungcheol, "Mulai dari SCIENCE – 1 ya? Berarti sebentar lagi kelas kita?" ucap Jihoon bingung dan polos, membuat Seungcheol tertawa gemas lalu mengusak rambut Jihoon kilas.

"Ne, Jihoon – ah.. Bersiap – siaplah, tidak mau memperbaiki sesuatu?"

"Seperti..?"

"Yah lihat Jeonghan, si centil itu sedang sibuk membenahi alisnya"

Jihoon tertawa kecil, dia memukul bahu Seungcheol main – main, "Eyy, kau seakan mengejeknya, gitu – gitu kan dia mantanmu" ucap Jihoon dengan nada menggoda, membuat Seungcheol tertawa kecil.

"Yah, begitulah.."

Jihoon terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei Jihoon – ah.."

Suara Jisoo menjadi pusat perhatian Jihoon kini. Dia melihat sepenuhnya ke arah Jisoo.

"Soonyoung sedang kemari.."

Jihoon membola kan matanya, diiringi dengan rasa mencekam di dada Jihoon. Suara detakan jantung yang menggila menjadikannya susah untuk fokus.

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja itu, yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan baju navy nya itu. Mata Soonyoung begitu tajam malam ini membuatnya susah untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Eoh? Soonyoung! Ada yang aneh dengan baju mu.." Seungcheol membuka suara duluan tepat saat Soonyoung sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Soonyoung terlihat menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Aneh? Ah.. Ini karena si bodoh ini memintaku memakai warna biru"

Setelah itu Jihoon bisa merasakan kepalanya di usak asal oleh Soonyoung. Jihoon mendecih kecil di tegah himpitan dada nya yang menggila. Dia dengan berani memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada si hamster.

"Kwon bodoh, kau merusak tatanannya! Bentar lagi foto, idiot"

Jihoon menggerutu, tangannya dia gunakan untuk merapikan kembali rambutnya yang kini berantakan di buat Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil sebelum mencubit ujung hidung Jihoon dengan gemas.

"Oh kalian berpasangan?"

Jihoon segera menoleh ke Seungcheol dengan gugup, "I-iya kami berpasangan. M-maksudku hanya untuk malam ini"

Seungcheol semakin menatapnya

"..B-bukan pasangan yang seperti itu, bukan seperti yang k-kau pikirkan, oppa. A-aku dengannya hanya untuk perpisahan ini, b-bukan yang aneh – aneh" Jihoon menjawab terbata dengan wajah yang sangat _clumsy_. Dan itu malah memancing tawa Seungcheol keluar dengan keras.

"Jihoon – ah, kau begitu lucu.." Kekeh Seungcheol sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon keras.

"Y-yaak! Sakitt!" teriak Jihoon dan malah membuat Seungcheol semakin terkekeh kuat.

"kekeke.. Jihoon – ah, Soonyoung, aku tinggal ya, aku harus mengurus anak – anak yang lain.." Ucap Seungcheol setelah tawanya selesai. Soonyoung menatapnya sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya kilas.

"Ne, Seungcheol – oppa."

Seungcheol menggigit bibir bawahnya saking merasa gemas pada Jihoon. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Jihoon (menjadikannya kembali berantakan) dan mengusap pipi Jihoon kilas sebelum pamit dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Soonyoung menatap kepergian Seungcheol sebentar, "Kenapa gugup?"

Lisan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon harus mendongak demi menatap wajah rupawan Soonyoung. Ya, harus karena Jihoon dalam posisi duduk sedangkan Soonyoung dalam posisi berdiri di samping Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah akan menjawab tapi, harus terhenti. Karena Soonyoung malah menggunakan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Jihoon yang tadi di acak – acak oleh oknum tak bertanggung jawab,

Dan setelah merapikan rambut Jihoon, Soonyoung malah mengalihkan tangannya ke pipi Jihoon dan menepuknya halus. "Jika ada orang seperti itu, seenaknya menyentuh pipi atau kepalamu, langsung pukul saja.."

"K-kenapa begitu?"

"Ya tidak adil! Masa saat aku yang melakukannya kau malah memukulku berkali – kali tapi saat yang lain kau malah diam saja! Mereka juga harus kena pukul!"

ZZZZZzzz

Jihoon kira Soonyoung cemburu.

Jihoon menatapnya sinis sebelum memukul lengan Soonyoung keras. Mengakibatkan Soonyoung tertawa kecil lalu mengambil tempat disamping Jihoon, tempat duduk yang tadi di miliki oleh Seungcheol.

"Jihoon – ah.."

"Hnn.."

"Kau membuatku malu dengan menggunakan warna biru"

Jihoon melirik nya sinis, "Hey Kwon, kalau begitu kau tidak usah memakainya! Aku tidak memaksamu memakainya, bukan? Kau kan bukan pasanganku" Jihoon berucap tajam sambil melirik Soonyoung, dan itu malah memancing tawa Soonyoung.

"Hei jangan galak – galak, kau akan semakin jelek nanti"

"YAK! Jisoo unnie bilang aku hari ini terlihat sangaaat cantik, kok!"

Soonyoung semakin tertawa, diam – diam dia mengiyakan nya dalam hati. EH!

"Iya, iya cantik.."

 **BLUSH**

Jihoon tak berani melihat wajah Soonyoung lagi. Dia menatap ke depan dengan sesak di dada, jantungnya seperti ingin copot! Soonyoung benar – benar!

"Jihoon – ah.."

"H-Hum?"

"Aku tidak suka."

Jihoon kembali menatap Soonyoung. "Hum?"

"Gaunnya terlalu terbuka, Ji.."

"Eh? Menurutku tidak.. Bahkan gaun Jeonghan eonnie lebih terbuka dan yang lain juga biasa saja, kok?"

Soonyoung mendecak keras, bagaimana tidak terbuka!? Jihoon memakai longdress ketat tanpa tali spagetti. Tanpa cardigan, tanpa rompi, atau tanpa apapun yang bisa menutupi leher, bahu dan lengannya.

Soonyoung tidak suka.

"Kau memak ai gaun yang sangat ketat dan terbuka, pendek! Perut buncit mu sangat kelihatan! Jelek!"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan semi-kecewanya. Lalu kembali menunduk.

"Ah, harusnya aku tidak usah datang.." gumam Jihoon pahit dengan mata yang membendung kristal bening.

Soonyoung menatapnya bersalah. Arghh bukan itu maksudnya!

"Jihoon.."

"Jihoon – ah.."

"Hoonie.."

Soonyoung menghela nafas nya kecil, Jihoon tidak menjawabnya dan malah semakin merunduk.

Maka dari itu Soonyoung berdiri, melepas jas navy blue yang melekat pada badannya, dan..

...Dan menyampirkannya pada badan mungil Jihoon.

"S-Soon..Young?"

"Hh.. Maafkan aku, aku bukan bermaksud mengatai mu jelek, hanya saja Ji.."

Soonyoung berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam pinggiran kancing kedua sisi jasnya itu, membuat badan Jihoon tertutup oleh jas biru navynya.

"..Kau malam ini adalah pasanganku, dan aku tidak suka tubuh pasanganku terekspos dan menjadi makanan bagi orang – orang."

Soonyoung mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajah Jihoon. Dan membuat jantung Jihoon semakin menggila ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"B-baiklah.." tangan Jihoon menggenggam erat ujung jas Soonyoung yang dipakainya. Jihoon tidak bisa bohong kalau Jihoon menyukai perhatian Soonyoung yang ini.

"Lagian kenapa harus yang sangat terbuka, sih? Kau tidak ada gaun lain?"

"Ada.. Hanya saja aku ingin memakai ini, Seungkwan bilang aku sangat cantik menggunakannya,"

Soonyoung mendecih kecil mendengarnya, "Mau bagaimanapun, buncitmu tetap terlihat, Hoon – ah."

"Yak!"

.

.

.

"Dimana jasku?"

Suara Soonyoung terdengar tinggi ketika melihat Jihoon datang ke space Photobooth tanpa menggunakan jasnya. Dia biarkan bahunya kembali ter – ekspos, tak lupa dengan senyum yang selalu terukir.

"Ini kan foto prom, bagaimana mungkin aku memakai jasmu, tidak spesial nantinya! Aku kan ingin seperti Jeonghan eonnie, anggun dan cantik! Setelah ini selesai aku akan kembali memakainya"

Soonyoung merasa panas di kepalanya, "Bodoh. Sekarang berbalik dan ambil kembali jas ku yang kau tinggalkan di tempat duduk"

Jihoon mengedutkan alisnya, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Kali ini, biarkan Jihoon menjadi keras kepala, "Ti dak ma u!"

"Ambil Jihoon.." Suara Soonyoung yang ini begitu rendah dan mencekam. Mengakibatkannya sedikit merasa seram dan langsung berbalik mengambil jas navy blue milik Soonyoung. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia kembali ke hadapan Soonyoung.

"Ini!" Soonyoung menerimanya, tapi kembali menyodorkannya,

"Pakai."

"Tidak Soonyoung!"

"Pakai!"

"Ti dak!"

Soonyoung kembali berkedut menahan amarah.

"Pa—"

"—Hey, hey, kenapa sih? Eh Jihoon – ah, ayo berfoto, ini _part yeoja_ nya saja! Ayo sini!" Jeonghan memotong amarah Soonyoung. Dia dengan seenaknya datang dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jihoon, hendak membawanya menjauh dari Soonyoung, tapi ya, bukan Soonyoung kalau tidak menahannya.

"Yak! Apa – apaan kau Soonyoung!"

"Dia tidak bisa berfoto tanpa jasku. Jihoon! Pakai!"

"Soonyoung – ah, aku tidak mau.." Jihoon merengek, tapi Soonyoung tak mudah untuk luluh kali ini.

"Pakai atau tidak foto?"

"Soonyoung – ah.." Jihoon kembali merengek, "Aku sangat ing—"

"—Hey, Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur Soonyoung, tapi, Jihoon sangat ditunggu – tunggu saat ini. Lagipula, kenapa kau sangat melarangnya? Kau tidak terlibat hubungan kan dengan Jihoon? Kalian Cuma bersahabat dan kurasa, kau tak perlu melarangnya sampai seperti ini. Jangan mengekangnya, Kwon"

Genggaman Soonyoung pada pergelangan tangan kiri Jihoon langsung mengendur. Dia menatap Jeonghan datar sebelum melemparkan tatapan datarnya itu pada Jihoon.

" _Kka.."_ Ucap Soonyoung pelan sembari melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jihoon.

"S-soonyoung? Kau ti—"

" _Kkarago!"_

Mendengar cercaan keras Soonyoung, Jeonghan berinisyatif menarik tangan Jihoon menjauh dari Soonyoung. Jeonghan bukan tidak merasakan murungnya Jihoon yang mendadak itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia juga kesal pada Soonyoung.

"Sudahlah Ji, jangan di pikirkan.. Soonyoung tidak marah, kok"

Jihoon menatap wajah cantik Jeonghan sebentar sebelum mengangguk lesu. " _Ne, eonnie_ "

.

.

.

Foto sekelas, **Check.**

Foto dengan teman – teman se geng, **Check.**

Foto dengan _namja – namja_ yang mewarnai hidup Jihoon, **Check.**

Foto dengan Pasangan prom?

"Hhh..." hela Jihoon saat sang fotografer menyuruh mereka membawa pasangan masing – masing untuk berfoto (katanya hasil fotonya akan di pampangkan saat hampir puncak acara nanti, yang paling serasi yang akan di tampilkan, lalu yang berhasil di tampilkan akan menjadi bahan untuk di vote bagi seluruh siswa akhir itu dan siapa pemenangnya akan menjadi pasangan prom terbaik 2018!) (Jihoon tidak tertarik sebenarnya) (Tapi ini wajib) (Ughhh!)

"Jihoon, pasanganmu, siapa?" Wonwoo memecahkan lamunannya, Jihoon menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Entahlah, dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan.."

"Siapa?"

"Soonyoung"

Ya, semenjak berfoto dengan seluruh siswa XII – SCIENCE 2, Soonyoung tidak terlihat lagi. Ah, Jihoon semakin bersalah, dan merasa bodoh saat merasa dingin di daerah leher dan bahunya.

"Harusnya aku dengar saja dirinya tadi.." gumam Jihoon, lalu dengan tidak sadar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya mencari – cari Soonyoung ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Soonyoung tidak kelihatan, tapi jasnya ada. Tersampir di bangku tempatnya duduk tadi. Langsung saja Jihoon melesat kesana dan mengambilnya. Kemudian langsung memakainya sebelum kembali ke area Photobooth.

Sesi couple telah dimulai, dan Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat Seungkwan dan Vernon yang sedang menjadi model disana.

Jihoon akui, Vernon sangat sangat tampan malam ini.

Mereka hanya berpose 2 kali saja sebelum diganti oleh pasangan aneh 2k18. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Seokmin dan Hong Jisoo. Jisoo yang kalem dan Seokmin yang susah untuk diam menjadikan mereka couple yang sangat aneh versi Jihoon. Melihat bagaimana pose Seokmin saja Jihoon sudah bisa cekikikan geli.

"Oi Jihoon – ah! Habis mereka giliranmu!"

Suara Minghao mengagetkan dirinya, "A-aku? T-tapi—"

"Nah sudah selesai.. Jihoon! Giliranmu!" Teriak Jisoo lembut, membuat Jihoon semakin bingung. Dengan gugup dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _space_ tersebut.

Photographer itu malah langsung menempatkannya di tengah – tengah _space._ Siap memfoto Jihoon,

"E-eh tunggu! Pas—"

"—Aha.. Sudah kuduga Jihoon akan berpasangan dengan Soonyoung!" Celetukan Junhui membuatnya terkejut.

"—Pantas saja kau memakai baju yang beda sendiri, Young – ah.."

Jihoon menyerit, Soonyoung disekitar sini?

Jihoon langsung saja melihat ke kanannya, hendak melenggak lenggokkan lehernya untuk mencari Soonyoung, tapi..

"—Soonyoung.."

Soonyoung. Laki – laki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan kemeja biru gelap dan strip putihnya. Wajahnya sangat datar.

Soonyoung membalas tatapan terkejut Jihoon, "Apa?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap satu persatu temannya yang terlihat menahan senyum lebar mereka.

"Ah ayolah, kalian terlihat sangat kaku"

Komentar sang photographer membuat teman – temannya menjadi semi ricuh.

"Iya Hoon – ah! Ah ayolahh! Di kelas kalian kan sudah biasa ber adegan romantis!"

.

" _Bagaimana?"_

" _Katanya salah.. Sumberku kurang lengkap"_

 _Jihoon terkekeh kecil sebelum menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan mengejeknya itu._

" _Kemarin kau mengejekku, kan? Kekeke.." Jihoon menakhirinya dengan tawa kerasnya, membuat Soonyoung meliriknya kesal dan langsung mengusak kepala Jihoon kesal._

" _Jangan menertawai ku pendek."_

" _Tidak mau!"_

 _Soonyoung mendecak kesal. Dia membuka almamaternya dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran bangku kelasnya. Mengabaikan Jihoon yang terus saja menertawainya._

" _Jihoon – ah, berhenti tertawa.. Aku benar – benar lelah.."_

 _Jihoon dengan perlahan meredakan tawanya, tapi tetap belum bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya._

" _Baiklah baiklah, tuan Kwon.."_

" _Hm.."_

 _ **PUKK..**_

 _Jihoon sedikit terkejut akan kejadian ini. Soonyoung tanpa aba – aba langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Jihoon. Dan langsung menyamankan posisi tidurnya._

 _Jihoon menahan senyuman nya, dia menikmati bagaimana detak jantungnya yang menggila di tengah sesak nafas yang tiba – tiba muncul._

 _Jihoon menatap wajah Soonyoung dengan hangat. Soonyoung sedang berusaha untuk tidur, jadi Jihoon bisa memandangnya dengan sesuka hatinya untuk kali ini._

 _Melihat wajah tenang Soonyoung, Jihoon jadi ingin berbuat jahil. Jadi dia menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya untuk menggoda pucuk hidung Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung langsung kembali terjaga dan menatap tepat ke mata Jihoon._

" _Jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur, pendek.."_

" _Oh, jadi Soonyoungie sedang berusaha untuk tidur, hm?"_

 _Soonyoung tertawa kecil, dia mengambil tangan Jihoon yang tadi menjahili hidungnya, dia menariknya dan meletakkannya tepat di dadanya. Membuat Jihoon terdiam speechless. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan detakan jantung Soonyoung saat ini._

 _Bukan hanya di letakkan disana, Soonyoung tetap menggenggamnya dan malah kembali menutup matanya._

 _Jihoon kembali menatap wajah Soonyoung. Soonyoung memang bukan lelaki yang paling tampan. Bukan lelaki yang paling sopan, bukan lelaki yang paling kaya ataupun baik._

 _Tapi kenapa Jihoon malah menjatuhkan pilihan padanya?_

" _Sweetdream, Youngie.."_

 _Dan tanpa sadar, tangan Jihoon yang bebas malah mengusap kepala Soonyoung pelan. Mengabaikan tatapan sekelas yang tertuju padanya._

 _._

"Ah, disaat begini kenapa aku malah flashback" gerutu Jihoon sangat pelan.

"Biasanya juga pegangan tangan!"

"Biasanya juga saling mengusap pipi!"

"Biasanya juga rangkulan!"

Suara yang bersahut – sahutan itu membuatnya semakin merasa gugup.

Apakah hanya Jihoon yang merasakannya? Ah memikirkannya malah membuat Jihoon merasa sesak.

 **GREPP..**

"Nah! Ya begitu! Permulaan yang bagus!"

"Sekarang giliranmu Jihoon – ah! Peluk Soonyoung!"

"E-EH!?" Selain linglung karena tarikan mendekat dan rangkulan dari Soonyoung yang sangat tiba – tiba, Jihoon juga linglung akan kata – kata temannya barusan yang menuruhnya untuk memeluk Soonyoung. Dia sudah pernah sih, memeluk ataupun dipeluk Soonyoung, tapi.. kalau dipaksa begini kan jadi terlihat canggung.

"Peluk saja Hoon – ah!"

"Kau lama Jihoon! Ayolah, langsung peluk saja!"

"T-Tapi—" "—Peluk saja, kau ingin ini segera berakhir kan?"

Jihoon mendadak terdiam setelah mendengar lisan Soonyoung yang begitu datar. Dia lalu dengan bergetar, memeluk pinggang Soonyoung dari samping.

"Nah! Begitu!" Puas sang Photographer, membuat beberapa dari teman teman sekelasnya juga merasa puas.

"Okay, tersenyum pada kamera!"

Jihoon menatap ke kamera, sebelum tersenyum dan merasakan adanya sebuah telapak tangan di atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung – ah.. Kau marah?"

"Soonyoung.."

"Yak Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Soonyoungie.."

Jihoon terus saja mengekori Soonyoung. Bahkan dia tak sadar dia sudah ada di ruang khusus (diperuntukkan bagi MC, Bintang tamu, dan Band) berkat kedua kakinya yang kecil dan keras kepalanya.

Dan Jihoon kini menghentikan langkahnya. Itu karena Soonyoung yang di depannya berhenti.

"Soonyoung.." Panggil Jihoon.

Tak ada jawaban. Soonyoung bahkan tidak kunjung berbalik menatap dirinya.

"Soonyoungie.." Untuk kedua kalinya, Jihoon memanggil.

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

"Soonyoung – ah.. Berbaliklah dan mari berbicara!"

Soonyoung terlihat menghela nafas rendah, dan sekejap, Jihoon langsung mendapati wajah Soonyoung di depannya.

"Wae?"

"Kau marah?"

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku tidak menuruti perkataanmu tadi? Soonyoung – ah, kau marah, ya?"

Soonyoung menatapnya sebentar, "Tidak apa kalau soal itu, aku memang bukan siapa – siapa mu, kan?"

Jihoon merasa mencelos. Hatinya seperti tercabik dan Jihoon jelas – jelas tidak suka akan perasaan ini. Tangannya mengepal tanpa dia sadari.

"Bukan begitu Soonyoung.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jeonghan eon—"

"—Tidak apa, semua yang dikatakannya benar, kok.."

Jihoon menatapnya lebih dalam, begitu juga sakit di hatinya yang semakin mendalam.

"J-jangan marah Soonyoung.. Lihat! Aku sudah memakainya, kan? Jangan marah lagi, ya?"

Soonyoung mendecih, matanya menumbuk Jihoon tepat di mata, "Bukan soal itu Jihoon. Aku bukan ingin jasku menempel di tubuhmu seperti saat ini! Aku hanya ingin tubuhmu aman tanpa di minati orang lain! Aku tidak ingin orang – orang melihat tubuhmu meskipun hanya sedikit! Tidakkah kau mengerti!?"

Jihoon terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka, jantungnya kembali berdetak tak wajar.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya aku sudah menyangka kalau otak kecil mu itu tidak akan mengerti. Kembali lah ke tempat dudukmu. Aku akan naik ke panggung sebentar lagi." Ucap Soonyoung acuh tak acuh sambil memunggungi Jihoon. Entah kenapa, Soonyoung merasa sangat gerah saat ini. Padahal ada AC yang terletak di pojok ruangan, dan ruangan ini hanya sebesa meter.

"Soonyoung.."

"Apa lagi Ji!?" Soonyoung menjadi jengah dan langsung berbalik. Dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati wajah ceria Jihoon.

"Aku pinjam jasmu ya sampai acara selesai!"

"Hm?"

"Ya, barusan, pasangan promku marah karena dia cemburu."

"Y-yak! Aku tidak cemburu!"

Jihoon tertawa geli, "Ya pokoknya aku meminjamnya sampai pulang ya!" lalu mengakhiri kalimat dengan senyum manis.

Okay, siapa yang tahan?

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar sebelum menatap kedalam mata Jihoon, "Jangan lepaskan jas itu selagi aku tidak bersamamu di sana ya? Kami akan membawakan 4 lagu"

Jihoon tersenyum lebih lebar, "Ternyata Soonyoung bisa cemburu juga, ya.."

Soonyoung mendecih kecil sebelum menanggup kedua pipi Jihoon menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia lalu membalas senyum Jihoon tak kalah lembut dan manis.

"Menyebalkan.." gumam Soonyoung, Jihoon tertawa kecil, "Terimakasih" balasnya,

Soonyoung mendecih sekali lagi, "Kembali ke bangku mu dan tunggu aku."

Jihoon mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, sipit!"

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jeda untuk makan. Maksudku, makan malam. Semua sudah beralih ke _ball_ yang disewa khusus untuk makan. Ya tidak heran, karena sekolah Jihoon termasuk salah satu perguruan elit di Korea Selatan. Jadi, untuk malam ini bahkan Jihoon mengira bahwa sekolahnya menyewa satu hotel ini hanya untuk prom.

Jadi, jika acaranya selesai pukul 12 ataupun lewat, murid – murid bisa tidak usah kembali ke rumahnya masing – masing jika takut untuk pulang, mengingat banyaknya bahaya malam. Murid – murid bisa tidur di kamar – kamar hotel yang tersedia.

Dan ini juga bukan hotel yang hanya 2 atau 3 bintang! Ini hotel dengan 5 bintang!

WAW.

Okay, Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak pulang malam ini. Jadi dia lebih bagus mengabari Yoongi dari sekarang.

"Oppa?"

" _Hm? Waeyo? Acara sudah selesai?_ "

"Tidak Yong – oppa, masih lama sepertinya.."

" _Jadi, kenapa Ji? Ingin di jemput sekarang?"_

"Bukan.. Aku cuma ingin izin, sekolah menyediakan hotel bagi kami, jadi, izin tidak pulang ya, Yong – oppa?"

" _Ji.. Tidak bisa untuk pulang saja?"_

"Yong – oppa! Ini adalah kali terakhir aku bersama teman – temanku.. Izinkan ya?"

Ada jeda sedikit lama dari Yoongi, dan Jihoon Cuma bisa menunggu,

"Oppa? Kau masih disana?"

" _Arraseo Jihoonie.. Arra.. Tapi untuk kali ini saja.."_

"Uaaa Gomawo yo Yoongi – oppa!"

" _Hmm.. Tetap beri kabar, Jihoon.."_

"Ne oppa.."

.

.

.

 _ **From : Yoongi Hyung**_

 _ **Soonyoung – ah, Jihoon bilang dia ingin menginap di hotel bersama teman – temannya. Apakah aku bisa meminta tolong?**_

Soonyoung menyeritkan alisnya, Jihoon ingin menginap?

Malam ini?

Di Hotel?

 _ **To : Yoongi Hyung**_

 _ **Jihoon ingin menginap? Dia tidak bilang padaku.**_

 _ **Meminta tolong? Katakan saja, hyung.**_

"Hyung mau minta tolong apa?" gumam Soonyoung. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada seluruh penjuru, mencari wanita mungil dengan jas dongker.

 **TING...**

 _ **From : Yoongi Hyung**_

 _ **Bisakah kau menginap di hotel juga?**_

 _ **Maksudku bukan satu kamar,**_

 _ **Aku takut membiarkan Jihoon menginap tanpa ku.**_

Soonyoung langsung mengetikkan balasan untuk Yoongi tanpa pikir dua kali sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya mencari – cari dimana Jihoon. Ah! Itu dia! Sedang berbicara dengan Seungcheol.

Soonyoung mendecih, "Lagi – lagi dia.." gumamnya tak suka.

.

.

.

"Enam kali sehari!?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau begitu terkejut!"

Seungcheol lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sangat mendalam.

"Badanmu sangat kecil, Ji! Dan, apa lambungmu itu terbuat dari karet?"

Jihoon tertawa kecil, "Jadi, jangan remehkan aku!"

Seungcheol mengikik kecil, dia lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada pipi Jihoon dan mencubitnya dengan halus. "Tapi kalau dilihat melalui pipimu, tidak aneh juga, kok"

Jihoon tersenyum geli. "Pipi—"

"—Jihoon.."

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Itu Soonyoung. Kenapa wajahnya semakin datar, sih?

"Soonyoung? Bukannya band mempunyai tempat khusus untuk makan?"

"Aku mau makan bersama pasanganku."

Dan lisan Soonyoung cukup membuat Seungcheol sadar diri dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Seungcheol terkekeh kecil sebelum menepuk bahu Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, Jihoon, makan yang banyak ya!" Ucap Seungcheol pada Jihoon tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Soonyoung. Lalu dia kembali melihat ke arah Soonyoung.

"Bersikap baik lah!"

Ucap Seungcheol rendah sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum miring dan langsung mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tadi Seungcheol tempati.

"Okay hadirin, kalian bisa lihat di sebelah kiri saya ada Kimchi dan Steak, Oh! Jangan lupakan Iga bakar dan cumi goreng juga beberapa hidangan enak lainnya! Untuk malam ini, spesial pelepasan, kalian bebas menikmatinya! Selamat makan!"

Suara dari MC yang berdiri di depan memberikan kegirangan tersendiri bagi Jihoon. Ya kan Jihoon ratu makan! Tidak heran deh!

"Uaa aku bisa memakan iga bakar kesukaan ku sepuasnya! Uaaa Eottokhae!? Aku ingin makan 8 porsi malam ini tapi apakah lambung ku cukup? Ah aku menyesal makan di rumah tadi"

Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum halus mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke _ball_ utama. Setelah makan adalah _part_ dimana siswa dipersilahkan untuk memberi _sumbangan suara_ dan _pernyataan cinta._ Ah, pernyataan cinta.. Jihoon sampai sekarang belum bisa mengutarakannya.

Ya, Jihoon dan Soonyoung adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Dan ya, Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung. Jihoon memang merasa bahwa Soonyoung juga mempunyai rasa padanya, tapi pikiran itu hangus saat Soonyoung sudah mulai berbicara tentang seorang wanita dari sekolahnya dulu.

Ah, Ya, Soonyoung adalah murid pindahan. Dia pindah ke sekolah Jihoon saat Jihoon duduk di bangku kelas XI. Saat itu Jihoon sama sekali tidak _pay attention_ pada nya. Jihoon malah merasa biasa saja saat hampir semua teman _yeoja_ di kelasnya menyukai Soonyoung. Berbagai macam cara untuk menarik perhatian Soonyoung dilakukan oleh teman – teman sekelas nya. Bahkan dulu kakak kelas juga ada yang terang – terangan bilang kalau dia menyukai Soonyoung! Jangan tanya soal adik kelas!

Saat itu ada perokeran tempat duduk. Dan..

" _ **Lee Jihoon, kau pindah ke belakang Kwon Soonyoung."**_

 _ **Jihoon membulatkan matanya. "Songsaenim! Aku tidak bisa duduk di belakang.. Mataku bermasalah, aku akan sulit belajar.." Jihoon tidak ingin duduk di belakang, sungguh!**_

 _ **Dan barisan Soonyoung isinya anak laki – laki semua, Jihoon tak terbiasa dekat dengan laki – laki!**_

" _ **Tidak ada penolakan. Soal matamu, laporkan segera ke ibu mu. Masalah selesai."**_

 _ **Jihoon melirik gurunya sinis, dengan langkah gontai, dia menarik tasnya dan duduk di belakang.. Tepat di belakang si murid baru.**_

 _ **Kang Songsaenim meroker beberapa murid lagi dan setelahnya melanjutkan pelajaran fisika yang tadi sempat tertunda.**_

 _ **Jihoon berusaha membaca apa yang di tulis guru sialannya itu di papan tulis. Tapi apa daya, akomodasi matanya belum bisa mencukupinya. Semuanya tampak buram. Jihoon menghela nafasnya kecil.**_

" _ **Hukum Archimedes."**_

 _ **Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya. Apa si anak baru sedang berbicara padanya?**_

" _ **Hukum Archimedes menyatakan bahwa apabila benda di celupkan sebagian atau seluruhnya ke dalam zat cair, benda akan mendapat gaya ke atas yang besarnya sama dengan berat zat cair yang dipindahkan oleh benda"**_

 _ **Jihoon membola kan matanya, dengan segera dia meraih pulpen dan mencatat semua yang baru saja di katakan si anak baru.**_

" _ **Gomawoyo, Kwon Soonyoung.."**_

" _ **Hn.."**_

Sejak itu, dirinya dan Soonyoung menjadi lebih dekat. Dan puncaknya adalah saat kelas XII. Mereka bahkan digosipkan berpacaran!

Jihoon tidak mengerti. Apakah Soonyoung juga menyukainya? Apakah Soonyoung benar – benar perhatian padanya? Apa _skinship_ yang selama ini Jihoon dapatkan itu tulus?

Awalnya Jihoon sedikit yakin kalau Soonyoung juga menyukainya, tapi...

" _ **Namanya Momo.." ujar Soonyoung sambil menunjuk pada foto wanita cantik di ponselnya.**_

" _ **Wah, cantik! Siapa? Kakakmu?"**_

" _ **Bukan.." Soonyoung lalu tersenyum tipis, "..Dia adalah teman sekelasku saat di Jepang. Kami sangat dekat dulu dan.."**_

" _ **..Dan?"**_

" _ **..Saling suka."**_

" _ **K-kau suka padanya?"**_

 _ **Soonyoung menatapnya, "Ya.."**_

 _ **Dan saat itu Jihoon merasa mencelos. Ah.. Dia terlalu percaya diri selama ini.**_

" _ **Jadi? Kalian berpacaran?"**_

" _ **Tidak.. Aku belum pernah berpacaran seumur hidupku"**_

" _ **Kenapa tidak berpacaran saja? Bukannya sama sama suka?" Jihoon berucap dengan nada biasa saja, padahal hatinya sedang dalam keadaan yang terburuk.**_

" _ **Saat itu aku merasa bahwa perasaanku bukanlah yang terpenting" ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia melihat ke arah Jihoon, "Kau pernah dengar pepatah 'Jodoh tidak akan kemana – mana'?"**_

 _ **Jihoon mengangguk di tengah himpitan sesak di dadanya, ah, dia sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Sekencang – kencangnya.**_

Mulai saat itu Jihoon memutuskan untuk mundur. Untuk apa mempertahankan harapan saat kenyataan sudah terpampang jelas di depan matanya?

Saat itu Jihoon mencoba menjauhi Soonyoung. Mencoba mengabaikan Soonyoung. Tapi, tidak bisa. Dia kembali pada Soonyoung dengan mudahnya. Kenapa? Karena Jihoon membutuhkan Soonyoung.

Tapi, sekarang, Jihoon akan jujur soal perasaannya dan benar – benar menjauhkan dirinya dari Soonyoung. Pas sekali mereka akan tamat, jadi, itu akan mempermudah Jihoon untuk menjauh dari Soonyoung.

Kata Jungkook, saat kita sudah jujur, kita akan menjadi lega dan lebih mudah dalam melupakannya.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dari samping. Soonyoung duduk di sebelahnya dengan tenang.

"Soonyoung – ah.."

"Hm?"

Sekarang.. Atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ikut aku? Ke lorong _ball_?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon bingung, "Yoongi hyung datang?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Bukan, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Disini saja, Ji.." ucap Soonyoung, Jihoon menggeleng keras membalasnya,

"Kumohon Soon.. Ini sangat penting."

Soonyoung menatap wajah serius Jihoon lebih dalam. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan membiarkan Jihoon untuk membawanya.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di lorong sepi itu. Lorong yang jarang di pakai dan di lewati karena semua memakai lorong yang satu lagi. Ini karena lorong ini gelap dan yang satu lagi lebih terang.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan berani. Menatap tepat ke mata Soonyoung.

"Kenapa Jihoon – ah?"

Jihoon hanya diam menatapnya. Matanya sudah mengabur, dia sudah membuat bendungan air di matanya. Jihoon menertawai dirinya yang sangat lemah saat ini.

"Jihoon.."

"Jangan menatapku sedalam itu, Soonyoung – ah.." ucap Jihoon pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa cukup akan tatapan lembut Soonyoung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa gagal kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu."

Soonyoung menyatukan alisnya, "Gagal apa, Ji? Katakan dengan jelas.."

Jihoon tersenyum lemah. Lalu kembali mengadahkan kepalanya guna menatap Soonyoung dengan matanya yang berlinang.

Cahaya sangat sedikit, tapi bukan berarti Soonyoung tidak bisa menangkap mata yang bercahaya akan air mata itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Jihoon mendekat ke depan Soonyoung. Hingga hanya tersisa jarak sedikit di antara mereka.

"Kau belum menyadarinya, atau pura – pura tidak sadar?" Jihoon berucap bergetar. Dia menatap Soonyoung telak ke matanya.

"Jihoon.."

"Kau pintar Soonyoung, jadi ku rasa, kau sudah tau kenapa aku membawamu kesini.."

"Ji, berbicara lah yang je—" "—Aku menyukaimu."

Potong Jihoon dengan air mata yang jatuh dengan tiba – tiba. Kali ini dia tak peduli dengan dandanan matanya. Dia tak peduli bagaimana _make up_ nya akan luntur. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah perasaannya, dan _namja_ yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Aku menyukaimu! Sangat – sangat menyukaimu! Aku menyukai semua perhatian yang kau beri, aku bahkan menyukai bagaimana cara mu mengejekku."

Jihoon membiarkan air matanya jatuh lagi, suaranya begitu bergetar dan sengau. Jihoon menertawai dirinya yang sangat lemah malam ini.

"... Aku bahkan masih tetap menyukaimu saat kau berkata kau menyukai gadis yang ada di sekolah Jepangmu dulu itu."

"... Aku bahkan masih menyukaimu saat kau tak menganggapku ada."

"... Aku bahkan masih menyukaimu saat kau bilang kau tidak ada rasa pada ku saat teman – teman bertanya apakah kita berpacaran"

"... Aku bahkan masih tetap menyukaimu saat kau terlihat tidak tertarik padaku! Danbodohnya aku, aku juga masih menyukaimu setelah semua perlakuan manismu padaku yang sebenarnya tidak jelas!"

Jihoon mengisak sebentar. Dia menunduk, membiarkan kepalanya bertumpu pada dada Soonyoung.

"Kau memberiku makan harapan mu, Soon! Kau seolah – olah menyatakan pada semua orang kalau aku milikmu! Kau memperlakukan ku seperti aku sangat spesial bagimu! Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, kau malah menunjukkan padaku siapa yang berhasil mencuri perhatianmu selama ini. Dan parahnya, itu bukan Lee Jihoon! Itu bukan aku!" Jihoon mengisak sambil memukul – mukul dadanya sendiri. Terasa sangat sesak!

"Tapi aku membencinya, Soon.. Aku membenci bagaimana sakitnya aku tiap malam saat memikirkan kalau kau menyukai yang lain sementara kau dengan biasa tanpa beban menggenggam tanganku, mengusap pipiku, memelukku, memberikan perhatian padaku" Isak Jihoon. Tangannya mengepal memukul dada kanan Soonyoung.

Tapi laki – laki itu hanya diam, tanpa mengeluarkan suara ataupun pergerakan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

"Bisa tolong tunjukan tiket masuk dan kartu pelajarmu, _agashi.._ "

"Ah, ne.."

Ucap Jihoon lesu sambil mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya setelah mengambilnya dari tas _pocket_ nya.

"Terimakasih atas kerja sama nya, _agashi,_ Kamar anda nomor 435, _Have a nice sleep"_

Jihoon mengangguk lalu tersenyum menanggapi sang _receptionist._ Lalu sedetik lagi merubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

Acara belum selesai, dan dia langsung kabur ke kamarnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi berniat untuk mengikutinya. Moodnya sudah hancur.

"Tch.. Lega apanya.."

Jihoon bergumam pahit sambil masuk ke lift. Matanya melihat pada jas yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya melalui pantulan aluminium di depannya.

Jihoon mendadak sedih lagi. Dia memang sudah mengatakan semuanya, tapi dia benar – benar belum puas, karena Soonyoung sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Karena Jihoon menganggap bahwa itu adalah penolakan yang tersirat, Jihoon dengan segera meninggalkannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dan menangis sepuasnya.

" _ **..Katakan sesuatu, Kwon Soonyoung!"**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Kau tidak berniat bicara?!" Jihoon menaikkan nadanya. Dengan berani dia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Soonyoung yang juga menunduk. Mereka bertatapan. Dan sungguh, Jihoon tidak mengerti akan tatapan Soonyoung kali ini.**_

 _ **Apa itu...ketidaksukaan?**_

 _ **Hahahaha.. Sekarang sudah jelas.**_

 _ **Jihoon tertawa kecil, tawa yang sangat menyedihkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.**_

" _ **Nappeun namja!"**_

 _ **Jihoon berkata penuh sayat sebelum memukul dada Soonyoung. Dia dengan cepat berlalu dari lorong itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang barang sekali saja.**_

Jihoon jadi jelas tau kalau Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Yah tapi hidup masih harus berjalan.." gumam Jihoon lesu. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas mungilnya. Dia akan memberi tahu Jisoo di kamar mana dia akan tidur.

"Yeoboseyo? Eonnie?"

" _Eoh Jihoon – ah! Kau dimana? Fotomu dan Soonyoung baru saja di tampilkan, kalian masuk jajaran top ten! Ini adalah sesi voting.. Kemari, Hoon – ah.. Aku melihat Soonyoung, tapi tidak melihatmu. Kau dimana?"_

Jihoon tersenyum lesu, foto nya dan Soonyoung masuk ya?

"Aku sedang di lift menuju ke kamar."

" _Kau? Jihoon – ah, suara mu sangat sengau.. Kau tidak apa?"_

"Gwaenchanna eonnie.. Aku hanya...terlalu banyak menangis"

Hening sebentar, Jisoo belum membalas perkataannya. " _Kau sudah mengatakannya?"_

"Ya begitulah.."

 **TINGG!**

Lift terbuka, Jihoon melangkah keluar lift.

" _Kau baik – baik saja? Kau di kamar berapa, hoon – ie?"_

"Aku baik eonnie. 435. Eonnie, bisa ku tutup telponnya? Aku ingin masuk ke kamar.. Benar – benar lelah.." ucap Jihoon dengan lesu, tangannya memasukkan kunci pada knop, lalu memutar knop kamarnya.

" _Baiklah, baiklah.. Jangan terlalu banyak menangis, Ji.. Matamu akan membengkak nantinya"_ Ucap Jisoo dengan nada khawatir. Jihoon tersenyum pahit sebelum mengiyakannya dan memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Dengan hati yang berat, dia memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kwon Soonyoung.."

"Jisoo – ya? Lihat Jihoon? Dari tadi aku mencari nya, aku—" "—Kau menolaknya?"

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Lalu berubah posisi ke sepenuhnya menghadap Jisoo. Dia menghela nafasnya rendah. Jisoo sudah tau.

"Dia yang memberi tahu mu?"

"Tidak penting soal siapa yang memberi tahuku. Kau benar – benar menolaknya, Kwon?"

Mata Jisoo penuh dengan api. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dengan wajah datar yang sumpah, baru kali ini Soonyoung lihat.

"Aku tidak menolaknya"

"Jadi apa? Mengabaikannya?"

Soonyoung mengusak kepalanya sendiri gemas, "Bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud!"

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Lalu kau menolaknya?"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak menolaknya!" Soonyoung berujar keras dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. Dia mengusak kepalanya keras.

"Jadi apa yang bisa membuat Jihoon menangis? Katakan! Apa yang bisa membuat Jihoon menangis kalau tidak karena kau tolak!?" Jisoo berteriak, dia memukul keras lengan kiri Soonyoung.

Dia tidak terima sahabat sekaligus adik kecilnya disakiti oleh _namja_ macam Soonyoung.

"Bukan begitu, Soo – ya, kau tidak mengerti"

Jisoo mengangguk, tapi matanya menatap benci Soonyoung.

"Jangan temui Jihoon, dia sedang tidak mood."

Soonyoung mendekat pada Jisoo. Matanya menatap Jisoo seakan dia memohon, ya untuk kali ini dia memang memohon.

"Dimana dia!? Katakan!"

"Lalu membiarkanmu membuatnya menangis lagi? Hahaha tentu saja tidak, tuan Kwon."

"Katakan saja, Jisoo! Aku akan memperbaiki semua!"

Jisoo menatap Soonyoung lama. Tatapan penuh intimidasi, dan sejujurnya itu sangat mengganggu Soonyoung. Tapi Soonyoung sangat ingin menemui Jihoon.

"Kamar 435. Jika kau menyakiti dan membuatnya menangis lagi, ku pastikan kau tinggal nama, Kwon!" Ucap Jisoo sadis lalu berjalan melewati Soonyoung. Tak lupa dia menyempatkan diri untuk menabrak bahu Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menaikkan kecepatan kedua kakinya saat keluar lift. Setelah Jisoo memberi tahu nomor kamar Jihoon, dia tanpa pikir dua kali langsung melesat ke sini. Tak peduli bahwa dia masih harus _nge band._ Soonyoung tak peduli pada teman laki – laki nya yang dari tadi juga menelponnya untuk kembali dan bermain. Dia hanya peduli pada si mungil, gadis manis yang selama ini menyukainya.

 **TAP.. TAP.. TAP..**

Dia sampai, tepat di depan kamar dimana Jihoon ada di dalamnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga Soonyoung berpikir bahwa itu akan keluar dan meletus. Dia dengan tangan bergetar, mengetuk pintu bewarna putih itu.

 **TOK.. TOK..**

 **TOK.. TOK..**

 **TOK** —"—Siapa?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Jihoon pasti tidak akan membuka pintunya jika tau yang mengetuk adalah dirinya.

"Itu kau, Jisoo – eonnie?" ucap Jihoon beriringan dengan terdengarnya suara putaran kunci. Dan..

"...Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menahan nafasnya saat kini, Jihoon sudah berada di depan matanya. Gadis itu sudah memakai pakaian yang disediakan oleh hotel, dan bisa Soonyoung tangkap bahwa itu kebesaran. Make up Jihoon juga sepertinya sudah Jihoon hapus.

"Jihoon – ah.."

"Kau.. mau apa?"

Soonyoung mengalami serangan jantung. Apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tapi sebenarnya, Soonyoung juga tidak tau kenapa dia ada di depan Jihoon sekarang.

"Aku..."

Jihoon tetap menatapnya hingg dia kesulitan bernafas.

"...Aku ingin mengambil jasku."

Soonyoung ingin memotong lidahnya sekarang. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi sakit Jihoon yang terlalu ketara dihadapannya membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Kelemahan Soonyoung adalah tidak bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah hahaha.. Ambil saja sendiri, ku gantung di dekat meja." Ucap Jihoon lemah sambil mempersilahkan Soonyoung masuk.

"Jika kau sudah mendapatkan jaketmu, kau bisa langsung pergi. Tutup pintunya"

Jihoon langsung berjalan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, dia menghadap ke kiri, berusaha menutupi visual dirinya yang menangis lagi dari mata Soonyoung yang sedang berada di samping kanan tempat tidurnya.

Soonyoung tau Jihoon sedang menangis. Melihat bagaimana bahunya bergetar tak beraturan sudah menjadi bukti bahwa Jihoon sekali lagi menangis, karena dirinya. Dan Soonyoung tak suka akan fakta ini.

Dia tidak sanggup lagi. Benar – benar ingin mengakhiri ini semua!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GREPP...**

"—Soon?"

Jihoon berujar terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba – tiba ada sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya, juga ada hembusan nafas tepat di belakang lehernya.

Seseorang sedang memeluknya, dan yang ada di kamar ini selain dirinya hanyalah Soonyoung!

"...Jangan menangis lagi, Ji.."

"H – hum? Kau—"

"...Dari tadi aku sudah merencanakan pemakamanku sejak kau menangis."

Jihoon bungkam. Dan merasa sedikit terkejut saat merasakan pelukan Soonyoung semakin mengerat.

"Apa lagi, Soon? Bisakah kau berhenti berbuat manis? Bersikaplah dingin seperti kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku sangat—"

"—Ku kira kau mengenal diriku dengan baik, Ji.."

Jihoon kembali bungkam, tak jadi meneteskan air matanya yang dari tadi dia bendung.

"Semua perbuatanku, perhatianku, perkataanku.. Apa kau menganggap itu semua palsu?"

Jihoon menunduk, matanya kembali lagi mengeluarkan cairan bening itu.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku memegang tangan wanita lain seperti cara ku menggenggam tangan mu? Kau pernah melihat bagaimana aku melihat wanita lain melebihi caraku memandangmu? Atau kau pernah lihat aku memberikan perhatian pada orang lain melebihi perhatianku pada mu?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa maksud Soonyoung?

"Ku kira kau mengenalku, Jihoon.."

"B-bukan begitu, a – aku hanya tidak mengerti akan—"

"—Jadi kurang jelas?"

Jihoon mengunci mulutnya rapat – rapat.

"Semua perilaku, perkataan, perhatianku kurang jelas bagi mu, Ji? Baiklah, biar ku perjelas."

Jihoon bisa merasakan jantungnya seperti mau keluar, dan untuk berpikir saja Jihoon sudah tidak sanggup!

"...Semua perasaanmu padaku, semuanya.. Aku juga merasakannya."

Jihoon menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya kali ini seperti akan meletus! S – soonyoung juga menyukai nya?

"J – jangan berbohong Soon—"

"—Wanita yang pertama ku genggam tangannya adalah Lee Jihoon. Wanita yang pertama ku telpon melalui ponselku sendiri selain eomma ku adalah Lee Jihoon. Wanita yang pernah ku bawa makan siang bersama di restoran _fast food_ hanya berduaan hanyalah Lee Jihoon. Wanita yang pernah ku peluk dan ku cium puncak kepala nya secara diam – diam hanyalah Lee Jihoon. Wanita yang bisa mencuri perhatianku hanya dengan tingkah _awkward_ nya hanyalah Lee Jihoon. Dan wanita yang kini membawa lari hatiku tanpa permisi adalah Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon diam. Begitu juga dengan Soonyoung. Hanya ada terdengar hembusan nafas saat ini.

"...Dan wanita itu, Lee Jihoon, sedang meragukan cinta ku saat ini. Dia memunggungi ku seakan semua pernyataan cintaku yang jujur itu hanyalah omong kosong atau Cuma puisi hapalanku."

Jihoon dengan refleks merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Soonyoung.

Itu Soonyoung. Dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum tipisnya. Itu Soonyoung, yang menjadi penyebab rasa gembira dan damai Jihoon untuk saat ini.

Dan Jihoon juga baru tahu, kalau selama ini kunci hati Soonyoung ada padanya.

"... Kenapa berbalik?"

Jihoon mendecih kesal lalu mencubit hidung Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung tertawa kecil yang terdengar sangat manis di telinga Jihoon.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintai mu, Ji.."

Soonyoung berujar rendah sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon. Mata jernih Jihoon menumbuk tepat ke mata Soonyoung yang kini entah kenapa terasa sangat lembut.

"N – nado.." balas Jihoon sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangannya naik dan memegang pipi Soonyoung sebelum mengusapnya lembut.

Baru kali ini dia berada dalam posisi se intim ini dengan laki – laki. Sungguh!

"Yoongi hyung menyuruhku untuk menjaga mu malam ini, tapi dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk tidur sekamar dengan mu. Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Jihoon memasang pose berpikir, "Melanggarnya?"

Soonyoung tertawa kecil, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon.

"Aku ingin merasakannya, Ji.."

"Merasakan apa?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lebih dalam, dan dalam satu gerakan..

 **CUPP..**

"S – Soon!"

"Merasakan itu.."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung terkejut. Bibirnya terasa aneh sekarang. S – soonyoung baru saja menciumnya! Tepat di bibir!

"K – kau akan dimarahi Yoon—"

"— **CUP!** "

Soonyoung dengan segera menguncinya dalam lumatan yang indah. Dia menangkap bibir Jihoon dengan mudahnya lalu memainkan bibirnya sendiri di atas bibir Jihoon. Bibir Jihoon sangat manis, hingga dia merasa tidak akan puas jika harus berhenti sekarang. Jadi dengan akal sehat yang kian menipis, dia membaringkan Jihoon dan langsung menempatkan dirinya di atas Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Momo? Kau tidak menceritakan soalnya dengan jelas.."

Setelah Soonyoung dan Jihoon puas berciuman, mereka memutuskan untuk menghidupkan TV dan menontonnya. Diselingi dengan obrolan larut malam mereka.

"Oh, dia.. Dia temanku saat di Jepang."

"Yak Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung tertawa puas, menjahili Jihoon adalah list perlakuan yang sangat disukainya selama hidupnya. Karena gemas, dia langsung memberikan Jihoon kecupan di pipi.

Membiarkan Jihoon nge- _blush_ dengan manisnya.

"Kami memang pernah saling suka. Kami sama sama mengakuinya dan membuat komitmen, untuk bersama tanpa ada ikatan. Tapi, memasuki bulan ke dua, dia malah berpacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri.. Bukannya ironi?"

"Kau orang yang tidak menyukai ikatan ya?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut, dia menatap Jihoon lama.

"Ya, sebelum bertemu dengan dirimu.."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, "Jadi, ini perubahan yang baik atau tidak?"

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya? Baik dan buruk?"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tentu saja langsung disambut kecupan oleh Soonyoung. Kemudian Soonyoung tersenyum manis,

"Saranghae, Ji–pabbo–hoon" bisiknya sebelum membawa Jihoon kembali ke dalam ciuman yang menuntut

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S – soon! Foto kita di jadikan profil website sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tidak ada salahnya untuk menyatakan cinta duluan. Karena cinta bukanlah suatu hal yang salah atau memalukan. Cinta adalah hal yang hebat dan luar biasa, dan hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang – orang yang selalu punya harapan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Okay kembali lagi bersama saya yehetohorat794 a.k.a ! Aku sudah mengganti penname ku uhuhuhu**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari kisah hidupku. Aku memang mengutarakan cintaku saat prom night bulan lalu, tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau semua pernyataanku tertuju pada dia, jadi ya, terjadilah kondisi dimana aku sudah menyatakan cinta tapi tetap si doi tidak mendengarnya.**

 **Dan sejujurnya, ini ff oneshot yang paling panjang yang pernah aku bikin. Rencananya pengen bikin per chapter, tapi, kayaknya enakan baca langsung ya wkwk apalagi ini Cuma cerita tentang kejadian kejadian di prom gt, yakali per chapter tapi masih disitu – situ aja(?)**

 **Maaf kalau menurut kalian ini semua alurnya sangat lambat, ya karena ini semua sebagian adalah true story, jadi aku benar – benar menjabarkannya dengan rinci kwkkw..**

 **Ini bukan lanjutan "Less Than Couple" ya hehehe untuk ff yg itu, aku membuatnya berdasarkan semua kisahku bersama doi wkwk tapi memang berhubungan kok, dikit.. wkwkkw**

 **CALL CALL CALLL uaaaa mv yang menyebalkan karena Jihoon sangat badass! NGESELIN BGT TAU GA ISHHHH malah soonnyoung ganteng bgt lagi huhuhuhu**

 **Oiya, mumpung udah lulus dan proses masuk kuliah, aku memutuskan untuk bikin story2 baru dan melanjutkan beberapa ff ku yang terbengkalai wkwk doakan aku masuk sbm ataupun umpn yaaa hiks hhikss**

 **Kalo banyak yg review dan yang suka, aku bakal lanjutin wkwkkw**

 **KEEP REVIEW PLS KALIAN GATAU KAN BETAPA BERHARGANYA REVIEW BAGI PARA AUTHOR AMATIR SEPERTI SAYA HIKSHIKS**

 **Akhirkata, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannyaaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ig : (antara ada 's' nya atau enggaa wkwkk)**


End file.
